


Puffskeins and Acid Pops

by MotherBooker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Nifflers, Puffskeins, Tree Climbing, siblings bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander take a trip to their childhood hangout and find an old companion.Based on the prompt - Cuddles and written for the Next Gen Scenes monthly fest





	Puffskeins and Acid Pops

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta WeasleyWench!

Lorcan ran down the path, darting between people, dodging handbags and wandering crups. His brother followed close behind, apologising to the people Lorcan had crashed into on his mission to reach the meadow. He rolled his eyes. His brother could be so  _ polite  _ sometimes. 

Lorcan continued his journey up the path, only stopping to allow a family of nifflers to cross to the vegetable patch on the other side of the path. He reached the meadow in record time, revelling in the sight of the peaceful, undisturbed patch of land. It was so quiet compared to the rest of his parents’ reserve, which was full of people and noisy families gawking at the animals and asking ‘ _ Are you sure we can’t pet them? _ ’.

HIs brother caught up to him, elbowing him the side as he joined Lorcan at the edge of the meadow. “You’re so rude, you know.” Ly huffed, shoving Lorcan’s water bottle into his hand. “You stepped on someone’s sunglasses.”

“We’re  _ magical _ . They can just cast a  _ Reparo. _ ”

Ly rolled his eyes, digging his pointy elbow into Lorcan’s side again. “We’ll see how magical your summer is when I tell mum what you did.”

“You wouldn’t!” Lorcan turned to face his brother, staring at him in shock. Mum would  _ kill  _ him. Or, at the very least, make him muck out the Thestrals for a month. 

“I won’t.” His brother replied, much to his relief. “If you give me your fizzing whizbees when Dad gets back from Diagon.” 

Lorcan scowled at his brother. Fizzing whizbees were his absolute  _ favourite _ sweets, and Dad always got extra when he visited Honeydukes on a Saturday morning. He thought of the sherbet balls, the flavour and the temporary weightlessness that came with them, but then his mind drifted to the Thestral stables and their glowing shit. In the end, it was a rather easy decision.

“ _ Fine. _ ” He muttered, ignoring the smug look on his brother’s face. “You’re such a bloody  _ Slytherin _ .”

“I’m not sure Mum or Aunt ‘Mione would be too happy to hear you talking like that.” He smirked in a way that Lorcan knew spelled trouble for him. “How about the acid pops too?”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

They glared at each other, before Lorcan looked away and began dragging his twin along the path to the large oak in the centre of the meadow. “You aren’t touching my acid pops.”

“We’ll see.”

They walked along the path in silence, the long grass tickling their knees and swaying gently in the wind. 

The tree was their special little place, set back away from the reserve and curious members of the wizarding public. They’d played tag around it when they were younger, chasing each other through the wild grass as the sun slipped beyond the horizon, before running all the way home to be scolded by Dad for staying out later than they should have. They’d grin at each other, streaks of dirt on their cheeks and run up the stairs screaming in joy as Mum chased them with cleaning charms.

Now, they barely visited their tree, too caught up in school work and OWLs to make the trip through the reserve to their tree. They’d drifted apart too - they were no longer attached at the hip as they had been when they were younger, and Lorcan knew it had something to do with being Sorted into separate Houses, despite how they insisted it didn’t affect them.

“Reckon we’ll find any puffskeins today?” Ly asked, bumping his shoulder. The affectionate gesture was his silent way of trying to make up after an argument and it brought a smile to Lorcan’s face. 

“Let's hope so.”

They settled down under the shade of the tree’s branches, pulling out their books and leaning back against the tree trunk. They had exams after the Easter hols and, while neither of them wanted to spend the first warm day of the year studying, they didn’t really have a choice if they wanted to do well. 

“I hate charms.” Ly groaned twenty minutes later, slamming his book closed in annoyance. “When am I  _ ever  _ going to bewitch someone to sleep?” 

Lorcan closed his own book much more gently and laughed. “Uncle Harry did it all the time when he was an Auror.”

“Why would I become an Auror? Chasing after shoplifters in Diagon Alley and resolving neighbourly feuds for the rest of my life? No thank you.” 

“Why don’t we see if the puffskein nest is still there?” Lorcan said, changing the subject. Ly could complain for  _ hours _ when he really got going.

His brother abandoned his revision eagerly. “I’ll give you a leg up.”

Lorcan stepped onto his hands, reaching up to the branches as Ly gave him a boost up. He pulled himself up into the tree, standing on a thick branch and searching the leaves for a furry, purple puffskein nest. He spotted it almost immediately in a branch to his left, a long tongue darting out to slide over his neck in way of greeting. 

“Found it?” His brother asked from below.

“Yeah!” He whispered, not wanting to disturb the little animal that had rolled out of its nest, hopping along the branch towards him. In one swift leap, it landed on his shoulder, snuggling its fluffy body into his neck, tongue wandering up to his ear. 

He slid out of the tree, landing in front of Ly. “I think he remembers us!”

As if he was listening in, the puffskein hopped in its place and chirped. Lorcan sat down, quickly followed by his twin. They leaned against each other as the puffskein hopped from shoulder to shoulder, cuddling into both of them in turn. Ly was smiling softly and Lorcan felt like he was 7 all over again, giggling over a baby puffskein they’d found in the grass. He relaxed against his brother with a happy sigh, patting the animal on the head.

Ly never did steal his acid pops.


End file.
